


Serum Hour.

by CancerianWastelandCat



Series: [ VENOM ] [3]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Hybrids, Kinda Sci-Fi AU, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CancerianWastelandCat/pseuds/CancerianWastelandCat
Summary: Kouyou goes to have 'the talk.'





	Serum Hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the moodboard my wonderful bestie Kiki made for this fic [here!](https://taka-chan.tumblr.com/post/180966766720/he-scoffed-bitterly-the-words-leaving-him-like) <3

Kouyou took a deep breath and it was the most human he had felt in a long time. And even overall, the nervousness and giddiness that seemed to have taken hold of his body was something he wasn’t used to, his hybridness suppressing such trivialities more often than not.

But now, that he was in front of the golden clad elevator, he felt very much human, a thin layer of sweat on his palms and a rapidly beating heart in his chest.

Fortunately though, the students hurrying around behind him didn’t take any notice of him, let alone his internal struggles. Not that they noticed him in their daily life in the first place, something that Kouyou had grown more and more glad about over time. He very much preferred being the loner guy who completed his studies at the Academy silently instead of fishing for attention and ridiculing himself in the process.

Kouyou shook his head. He had to get his mind free for the conversation that was to come, blinking several times before he leaned forward and pushed the button of the elevator. It took four seconds (he’d counted) until a soft pling resounded and the doors slid open. It vaguely reminded him of how Yuu had brought him here, with fingers wrapped around his wrist, a drunken slur to his words and the taste of smoke on their tongues.

Kouyou’s eyes darted to the side briefly and he gulped, stepping into the elevator. The walls inside were equally golden, filigran flower patterns growing from bottom to top and around the silver buttons. Or button, because there was just one.

He hated admitting it but Kouyou’s hand was shaking as he pressed it. Ugh, he wasn’t ready and cursed himself for the hundredth time for how stupid he’d been.

The doors closed and the cabin slowly ascended up the tower. It seemed like every metre it passed laced itself tighter around Kouyou’s neck.

He scratched it. It was quite an impressive thing indeed, that all the wounds had healed by themselves… Well, not entirely. According to Takanori, Yuu’s venom had done most of the work which was somehow even more impressive. Kouyou hadn’t expected for Yuu to be that powerful, regardless of his more or less royal status.

He sighed. There were going to be a lot of new things crossing his path from now on…

Then the doors opened with another pling and Kouyou found himself face to face with a guardian in full armor and a spear in his left hand. Fuck, he’d forgotten about these.

“What is your demand?” the man asked in a voice that was awfully monotonous, robotic like his facial features.

“I, um…”

Kouyou hemmed and hawed, trying to come up with an excuse for the fact that he didn’t have an ‘appointment’ nor anything in written form that allowed him to even step into the elevator. Then again, the buttons worked with fingerprint scanners and if the system already accepted him…

He swallowed, shifting from foot to foot.

“I would like to talk to the prince,” he managed to utter with as much determination as he could muster but the Guardian didn’t seem very impressed on his end.

“Do you have an invitation or a confirmation for your audience?”

“Uh… N-No, but I’m- ”

His words were cut off, though not by the guy speaking but by his eyelids that squinted at him. They were the only things moving in his otherwise frozen face and Kouyou would’ve laughed comically if it hadn’t been for the seriousness of the situation.

“He doesn’t need one.”

The sound of Yuu’s voice alone made Kouyou wince and his skin crawl with uneasiness as he looked up, gazing past the Guardian’s shoulder. Yuu stood in the large, black door at the opposite end of the hallway and when the Guardian turned around mechanically, he nodded him over.

“Let him in.”

Kouyou would have given a lot to see the expression on the Guardian’s face fall with disappointment but the man stepped aside so swiftly, he had no chance of risking a glance.  
A hard gulp crawled down his throat when Yuu stepped back into the room, leaving the door open like an invitation that Kouyou wasn’t so sure on taking. On the other hand, Yuu probably knew why he was here and wanted to get it over with just as badly.

When Kouyou entered the living area his jaw almost dropped. He’d expected quite a bit of luxury to be fair but not this much. His eyes scanned the leather couches, the huge glass-only walls, the TVs (yes, several) and the mahogany cabinets, one of which Yuu was standing in front of now, his back turned on Kouyou while he apparently poured himself a drink.

“How have you been?” he asked without sounding all too interested. He was probably just asking out of politeness, feeling like he had to take care of Kouyou now that they had this ‘connection.’  
Kouyou shifted his weight and his hand automatically went back to the side of his neck, feeling the skin where Yuu had ‘attacked’ him that night.

“Um… fine,” he said, keeping his eyes focused on Yuu’s chest as he turned around, “Just fine.”

Yuu didn’t answer at first. Sipping from his glass that held some burgundy-golden liquid, he was examining Kouyou over the rim of his drink; worldlessly watching from dark eyes until he apparently deemed the silence awkward enough.

He pushed himself away from the cabinet and strolled over to Kouyou, stopping just a few feet in front of him.

“Did Takanori treat your wounds?” he asked and Kouyou didn’t miss the way his eyes scanned over his neck. What did he expect, hickeys?

“Yup,” he answered, briefly meeting Yuu’s gaze, despite its intimidating depth, before he turned and made his way over to the windows.

“But he said he didn’t have to do much. Your venom was enough to heal them, it seems.”

There was a hum coming from behind him, footsteps resounded and soon Yuu was next to him, filling Kouyou’s senses with his brightly brimming aura.

Right, he hadn’t forgotten about that.

Kouyou almost missed having one of his own, one that supplied him with the elegance and lightness with which Yuu went through his daily life, not even noticing the kind of effect he had on the people surrounding him. But Kouyou was only half Eternal so he knew he would never be granted the possibility of leading a life similar to a pure-blood's, let alone Yuu's.  
  
Speaking of, Yuu was being awfully quiet yet again. Was he waiting for Kouyou to initiate the conversation? Was he testing him?

Kouyou swallowed, his throat feeling very dry very suddenly as he dared to peek at the man next to him. Yuu's gaze was directed past the vitreous wall but didn't seem focused on anything particular; and if Kouyou just looked closely enough, he could see the air around the raven flicker, right by the edges of his deep-black hair and clothes.

Fine, Kouyou mustered his courage. He could do this. He was going to have to get used to being around Yuu, despite the way it made his heart flutter. Besides, he really needed to know what was going to happen from now on.

"Yuu, wha- "

"Your Highness."

Kouyou recoiled a little at Yuu's snappish tone and as Yuu's eyes darted over to him, it send a wave of cold down his back. Those eyes were holding a myriad of emotions but Kouyou couldn't even think of digging deep enough to see them all. All he saw was superiority and

distance, nothing that reminded him of the passionate night they'd shared.

"For you."

Oh. Kouyou blinked and looked away, embarrassment making his cheeks heat up. The need for etiquette shouldn’t have slipped his mind.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, chewing on his lip to keep his mind off of the alluring scent that slowly began seeping into his nose, “I just ... What’s going to happen now?”

Yuu’s response came surprisingly quick, accompanied by an abasing sounding scoff.

“What do you think is gonna happen, Kouyou? I’ll have to talk to the council in a few days and then you’ll be inducted into courtly life. That’s it.”

“That’s it??” Kouyou’s eyes widened as he repeated Yuu’s words with an expression of disbelief on his face. He had absolutely expected having to face a punishment for beguiling the prince into unchastity (even though it’d most definitely been the other way around) and now he was just going to be accepted like that? It couldn’t possibly be that easy, right?

“But I’m just ... I’m no- “

“I know,” Yuu broke him off after lowering his glass from his lips, “Trust me, I would have very much preferred having someone of pure descent but what can I say?”

He chuckled disdainfully.

“I’m pretty sure you’re aware that I didn’t exactly plan on ending up in bed with you but it’s happened and considering how rare full matches like ours are, I assume we would’ve found each other sooner or later anyway.”

Yuu turned and Kouyou looked up instantly, meeting a lifted eyebrow and eyes that were scanning him up and down all over again; not just his neck this time around.

“Fortunately sooner than later, in this case.”

Kouyou’s cheeks were most definitely on fire at this point and he was cursing his human half for the spluttering incoherencies he was producing, like a damn teenage school girl. And just like said teenage girl, he was gasping for air, eyes wide as saucers when Yuu smirked and lifted his hand, brushing a golden strand of hair behind Kouyou’s ear.

_No no no no no no, not **that.**_

“No need to be shy around me, Kouyou. Not anymore.”  
It was a tone as smooth as velvet that caressed Kouyou’s ears and it shot straight to his heart, kindling the memories of that exact voice groaning and moaning and cursing above him.

Yuu knew. There was a tilt to the corners of his lips that seemed all too knowing to Kouyou and it forced him to avert his gaze after just a few seconds. He almost felt like Yuu was reading his mind and the notion of him having access to all the fantasies Kouyou had been stirring up in his head... That was a whole other level of embarrassing.

"Well," he managed to press out past the clot in his throat, twirling around and directing his attention to the living area, if only it meant an escape from Yuu's intense stare.

"That was all I wanted to know. I guess I'm gonna get going then."

Yuu didn't stop him, fortunately, and Kouyou proceeded to make his way back past the couch and towards the large door. Admittedly, deep inside, he missed being close to Yuu already. Kouyou was merely unable to deny that their one-night stand meant more to him. It did, it meant a lot more but he couldn't be sure whether it was the same for Yuu. In the most realistic case, the entire thing was just an unnerving, drunken mistake he had to deal with now and it broke Kouyou's heart to think that Yuu didn't feel the same, didn't even want him in the first place.

In the next moment, the raven's voice tore him out of his rather afflicting train of thoughts and their conversation appeared to take a turn that was about to prove him wrong.

"You have about a week to pack your belongings."

"Huh?"

Kouyou frowned at Yuu. Pack? Was he supposed to move out?

"What do you mean pack?"

Yuu sighed as if it was the dumbest question he had ever heard and he brushed his fingers through his black tresses before he stepped up next to Kouyou.

"Yes, pack," he said and reached out to open the door for him, "Your life is going to undergo radical changes from now on and the first step is moving in."

Kouyou blinked.

"Moving in? With you?"

"With who else, Kouyou?"

Kouyou blushed (more, if that was even possible) and he nodded, a sheepish giggle slipping past his lips that was in no way indicator for how hard he was inwardly facepalming himself. Moving in with...? Living with him? Domestically? _Sleeping in the same bed as him?_

_Oh my God._

"O-Okay, yeah... sure," he stuttered and cleared his throat, bowing briefly before he emerged into the hallway. However, he didn't get far.

Calloused fingers snaked around his wrist, just like they had that night, gently but with firmness coaxing Kouyou into turning around to face the prince once more.

"Hey," Yuu spoke and it sounded much softer than it had during the entirety of their previous conversation, "I know it sounded harsh but... Just because I didn't plan on sleeping with you doesn't mean I regret it now."

His grip loosened, sliding down and Kouyou watched in awe how he laced their fingers and lifted them. And when soft lips pressed to the back of his hand, Kouyou was about ready to melt right there at the spot.

_I knew you're actually a gentleman._

"We'll work something out, okay?" Yuu smiled and for the first time since he'd stepped into the apartment, Kouyou had the impression that Yuu was indeed, after all, affected by this situation they had ended up in. They hadn't planned this, neither of them. Yuu, someone who had a glorious academic future ahead of him, surely hadn't planned on ending up with someone like Kouyou, who didn't have anything as meaningful to offer.

But they had to work it out now, no matter if they wanted to or not. And as he replied with a smile and a nod, Kouyou felt like it wasn't going to be as bad as he'd initially thought.

He was almost ... excited. (And it was only a little bit because of the prickling venom that ran in his blood.)


End file.
